It's a not so wonderful life!
by Ann Murry
Summary: Just thought I'd toss in something for Christmas! It's a wonderful life gunsmoke style!
1. Chapter 1

Matt stood and watched helplessly as the stage went over the edge of the ravine. Tumbling down the rocky sides of the cliff with four innocent riders, it all but distentagrated as it landed on the floor of the dry river bed below!

His first thought was so horrifying he couldn't bring himself to even think it, but in his heart, he knew it was true!

Because of his actions, everyone onboard was dead.

Pulling himself away from the edge of the cliff, the Marshal turned around and looked at the shocked expressions on the faces of the men in his posse.

"There's nothing more to be done here," he said walking stoically toward his horse as the others clearly tried to make sense out of what just happened.

"It weren't his fault," Festus said watching Matt ride away as Newly nodded.

"I know that and you know that but I don't think the Marshal knows anything right now."

"Thinking, I should follow Ol Matthew," Festus said while walking toward his mule.

"No," Newly replied adamantly. "That's not going to help Matt one bit. I think, the best thing we can do Festus, is give him time alone to work things out in his own mind."

Matt rode into the open prairie for miles before the cold started to take its toll. At least out here alone, he wouldn't have to answer any questions about his decisions that day.

How could he have been so wrong, when the stage coach robber threatened to take the stage over the ravine, Matt figured, he was bluffing. It never occurred to him that the thief might actually do it. And now, four people were dead because of his arrogance.

Stopping his horse, he climbed down and fell to his knees. Always having been a man of faith, he questioned it before the Marshal looked up into the darkness of the night sky and whispered. "I wish, I'd never been born."

As Matt got to his feet, a sudden violent gust of wind almost brought him back to his knees as it whipped though the prairie. His horse neighed and bucked before taking off in the opposite direction. As the Marshal watched him run, he shook his head in disbelief. "What else could go wrong today," he said aloud before he started to follow his horse.

The soft glow of a camp fire in the distance was a welcome sign and he headed for it hoping to find a friendly face. Stepping into the light, he tipped his hat when he saw an older man seated in front of the fire.

"Mind if I join you," Matt said eagerly. "My horse got spoked and ran off."

"Please do, Matthew," the man replied gently as Matt took a seat.

"I didn't get your name," Matt said before recalling that he had not yet given his either. "How do you know my name?"

"I know," the man said quietly. "Marshal Matthew Dillon."

Matt's right hand instinctively dropped to his gun as the older man shook his head and smiled.

"You won't find a gun," he said at the same time as Matt realized, his gun and badge were both missing.

"I must have lost them," he said absently looking around.

"You couldn't lose something that never existed, Matthew."

"I don't know what your talking about old timer but I'd really like to know, how do you know me?"

"I've known you since the day you were born. You just don't know me but you will."

"Your not making much sense to me, what's your name?" Matt asked adamantly.

"Michael," the elder man said slowly getting to his feet.

"Last name?" Matt asked as the man grinned.

"Just Michael," he said before looking beyond Matt. "I believe, that is your horse."

Matt stood and turned around in surprise as his horse trotted directly toward him. "I'll be," he said taking the reins of the animal when it stopped right in front of him. "Never saw a spooked horse do that before."

Climbing into the saddle, Matt turned to look at the old man. "I can take you into Dodge with me."

"I can get there on my own, thank you," Michael said with a slight nod.

"Suit yourself," Matt replied before riding off. He stopped a short distance away and turned around but the only thing he saw was darkness, no camp fire and no sign of Michael.

Matt didn't have much time to think about the strangeness of the situation as he headed back toward Dodge. His mind was on other things, most importantly the deaths of those in the stage and how painful it was going to be to explain to their families how they died.

As the Marshal rode into Dodge, he headed straight for the stable. climbing down off his horse, he opened the stable door and led the horse inside.

That's strange, he thought upon seeing another man's horse in his stall. Hank doesn't usually make a mistake like that.

Leading his horse to an adjacent stall, he unsaddled it before feeding him. After the horse had his fill, Matt headed over to the jail to get a few hours of sleep.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Matt noticed quite a bit of activity coming from the Long Branch as he walked down the boardwalk. It was definitely an odd occurrence to say the least. Kitty never kept her doors open this late.

Matt was just about to step though the double doors when Doc staggered out of them and almost tripped over the Marshal's feet.

"Doc," Matt said grabbing the physician to steady him. "What are you doing?"

The older man turned around an regarded him with a clearly distasteful look. "Get your hands off me," he stammered angrily before pulling away from Matt.

"Wait a minute, Moore," Sam said stepping out of the double doors. "You didn't pay for that last drink!"

Matt watched in shock as the usually soft spoken and gentle barkeep wrench Doc's arm as he picked him up off the boardwalk.

"Mr. Pence ain't going to like it if you don't pay for your drinks!"

"Bill Pence," Matt said in disbelief as Sam looked at him.

"The owner of the saloon," Sam said turning back to Doc. "You got the money or should I go get the Sheriff!"

*Merry Christmas everyone! The only thing I hated about the holidays was having to sit though another viewing of Its a wonderful life which my dad loved! I only wish now that he was here to make me watch it again! Remember, it's not what's under your tree that counts but who you have around it! Make every moment count because you'll never know what you have until it's gone!*


	2. Chapter 2

Doc turned his weathered face up to the barkeeper and shook his head. "I haven't got any money," he cried.

"Then you'll spend another night in jail," Sam replied harshly. "You aught to be getting used to that bunk by now. As much time as you spent there since getting out of prison."

"Prison," Matt said stepping between Doc and Sam. He clearly didn't understand what was going on but if he was going to try and fix the situation, he had to start some where. "How much does he owe, Sam?"

"A dollar, Mister," Sam said eyeing the stranger with distrust. "You want to pay it!"

"Yes," Matt said reaching for the money from his pocket but he found none. "I seem to have misplaced it."

"Alright, Moore," Sam said pushing Doc down the boardwalk. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Matt said grabbing Sam's arm. "Where's Kitty, she'd never charge Doc for a drink!"

"Kitty," Sam said with a sleazy grin. "She's the one that gave them to him! If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have had so many. This old coot always did have a soft spot for that woman."

Matt watched and then shook his head as Sam all but dragged Doc toward the jail. Pushing thought the doors of the Long Branch, he stepped inside and stopped. Looking around, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Walking across the normally pristine saloon floor was a task in itself as his boots kicked up nothing but filth. Dirt, sand and Matt could only guess what else met him at the bar.

Looking around at the dusty trail hands, his eyes fell on a man he hadn't seen in years. Looking much the same, just a bit older, was Bill Pence. He stood at the end of the bar but it wasn't the man that interested the Marshal, it was the woman he was with.

Kitty was dressed like any other saloon girl but Pence made a great deal out of keeping her close at hand when a cowboy approached her.

As she turned around, their eyes met for the briefest second but she looked away without even the slightest recognition. But, it was just enough time for Matt to see the bruises on her face and the timidity in her eyes.

"Where are you going, Matthew?" Micheal asked sliding up to the bar beside him.

"How?" Matt asked before stopping himself. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know!" Turning his head sharply, he said, "I'm getting ready to go over there and take Kitty out of here!"

"But, she doesn't know you," Michael said quietly. "Your friend, Doc didn't know you either!"

"Yeah," Matt said looking at Micheal. "Why don't they?"

"They don't know who you are because to them, you never existed! You asked to never be born and that's why I'm here. To show you the lives of the people you care the most about, if you had never been born!"

"Is that why Doc's name is Moore?

"Calvin Moore," Michael said evenly. "That's his name. It's who he is! Without you to stop him, I'm afraid he shot and killed Clem Maddow! It was revealed in court that he was indeed Calvin Moore and responsible for the death of Roger Beauregard as well. The only reason he's even out of prison is because of the good work he did while locked up. The warden granted him parole when it was discovered that he was dying."

"Doc's dying?" Matt asked sadly as Michael nodded.

"Indeed he is," Micheal said with a nod. "Poor soul, he'll end up some where other than where you're going."

"And, Kitty?" Matt asked watching the woman he loved. "What happened to her? She was the owner of the Long Branch."

"She never had the drive to become anything other than what you see," Michael said with a firm nod. "Without you, she just accepted what she was and this is where she decided to stay!"

Before Matt could ask any more questions, a loud commotion from outside brought everyone's attention to the doors of the Long Branch as several armed men stormed the saloon.

Matt turned back around to Micheal as a man spoke, but just as before, he was gone.

"Give us yer money and yer jewelry and no ones gonna die!"

The Marshal turned slowly around as the man that spoke approached him.

"Festus," Matt said as the hill man stopped in front of him.

"Do I know you, Mister?" He asked looking Matt up and down. "Ya don't look like no one I'd recollect having met before. How you know ma name?"

"Now wait a minute," Pence yelled from behind the bar. "You Haggens done robbed me once before and I ain't going to allow it again!"

"Shut up, fat man," Festus said leveling his pistol in Pence's direction.

Matt watched in shock and horror as Festus drew back the hammer and fired.

"No!" Matt yelled as Pence went down.

"He's dead!" Kitty screamed a few seconds later as Festus smiled at Matt. "It ain't ma first and it won't be ma last!"


	3. Chapter 3

Matt's attention turned back toward the door as a young scrawny version of Festus yelled into the saloon.

"Pa! The Sheriff is a comin!"

Matt didn't have much time to react to the boy's words as the hill man looked around.

"Let's go boys!" Festus said excitedly as his gang of outlaws took valuables and money from the patrons of the saloon. But, the hill man wasn't done.

He raced behind the bar and grabbed Kitty's arm. "Yer coming with me in case that Sheriff gets any idea bout following us!"

Matt hung back and watched while Festus gang robbed everyone of their possessions simply because he wasn't armed but when the hill man went after Kitty, he couldn't just sit back and watch any longer.

"Just a minute, Haggen!" Matt yelled when the man and woman headed for the doors.

Festus turn around slowly, his eyes were like two knives as he stopped to look at Matt. "Or what, Mister?" he asked with a sneer before looking at one of his men. "Homer, bring the hero here along!"

Kitty struggled as Festus used her as a shield while dragging her out of the saloon.

Matt meekly went along with Homer. Unarmed, he figure the best way to get himself and Kitty out of danger was to just go along with the gang until they were able to find a way to escape. But for the Marshal, the biggest surprise yet waited for them outside in the sound of a somewhat timid voice.

"Stop...right there!"

Festus eyes narrowed as the Sheriff moved closer. "We got hostages, Sheriff!"

"You, you killed a man," the Sheriff stammered. "I can't let you get away with that!"

"Chester?" Matt muttered as Homer stopped next to Festus and Kitty.

"Seems we got us a problem then, Sheriff," Festus said looking at Homer. "You shoot that there gun of yourin and yer gonna hit one of these people not me or ma gang. Best let us be on our way!"

"You'll let Miss Kitty and Mister..."

"Dillon," Matt said meeting Chesters eyes. "Name's, Matt Dillon."

"If you let Miss Kitty and Mister Dillon go, then I won't try to stop you."

"Very good, Sheriff," Festus said with a broad smile as the gang headed for their horses.

Matt and Kitty were forced to ride together on the same horse which suited the Marshal since it gave him the opportunity to keep an eye on her.

They rode for sometime in silence until Kitty whispered when no one was watching. "Why'd you risk your life for me, Mister?"

"Let's just say, I got a soft spot for woman in trouble," Matt replied lowly.

Kitty smiled as she relaxed against Matt's broad chest. The scent of her just about drove him mad with desire which wasn't lost on the woman one bit.

"Tell me about this gang?" Matt asked as Kitty rolled her eyes.

"What's to tell," she said quietly. "Just a bunch of outlaws that come into town once in a while."

"Have they ever killed anyone before?"

"Yes," Kitty said shaking her head. "But usually they just take what they want and leave. As you can see, the law isn't any help!"

"Yeah," Matt said solemnly. "I've known the Sheriff for some time. What do you know about Festus Haggen?"

"He's just a killer like other outlaws," Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "It started with his uncle."

"His uncle?" Matt asked as Kitty nodded.

"Yeah, he killed him for revenge in the death of his brother. The way I heard it, he just became pure evil after that!"

"What about the boy?" Matt asked slowly. "He called him, Pa at the saloon."

"He's his alright," Kitty said distastefully. "His mother was one of Bill's girls. A sweet thing named April. It wasn't the smartest thing for her to do, getting involved with him. A year ago, she got all smitten over a new guy in town, a Gun Smith named Newly. When Festus found out about it, he shot them both dead!"

Matt sighed as Kitty sat up. "We're stopping," she said.

The Marshal looked around. He was thankful the scenery hadn't changed. He knew the spot they were stopped at well. "This has always been one of Festus favorite places," Matt said looking out over the lake that the hill man and Doc frequently went fishing at.

"How do you know?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I just took a guess," Matt replied quickly before helping her off the horse.

"What do you think he'll do with us now, Matt?"

"Matt?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I just didn't expect you to use it."

"You two," Festus said pointing at Matt and Kitty. "Don't get any ideas bout taken off! I got plans fer you!"

Matt wondered just exactly what he meant by that as he looked around. Escaping by himself wouldn't be easy but possibly doable. But, he had Kitty to think about, there was no way he was going to leave her behind with a killer like Festus.

"Michael," he muttered. "What do I do?" But after he got no response from his plea for help, the Marshal realized, he was on his own. He pondered whether this was just a test of his faith or was it something much worse. A new reality that he would have to live with for the rest of his life!


	4. Chapter 4

Matt found out soon enough what plans Festus had in mind for himself and Kitty. The outlaw ordered his gang to take Matt with them into Dodge and rob the fright office of a shipment of gold. Because Matt hadn't been seen in town before, he wouldn't be suspected of being affiliated with Festus or his gang. And he would be the perfect individual to distract the clerk while the rest of Festus gang members took the gold from the stage practically undetected.

To ensure his cooperation, Kitty would remain behind with the hill man. Matt didn't like the idea of leaving her with Festus but he had little say in the matter when more than five people had a gun and he didn't.

"It's alright, Matt," Kitty said quietly with a sideways glance toward the scruffy looking hill man. "I've dealt with worse and besides," she said with a slight smirk. "It's not like he's never been to the saloon before."

Matt did his best to not look appalled at Kitty's words. After all, she was a saloon girl and he knew what they did for a living but to actually hear her talk about it rattled him.

"So, you two..." Matt asked as Kitty nodded.

"You could say we're familiar with each other," Kitty said evenly before crossing her arms. "I can handle him on my own just fine."

"I'm sure you can," Matt said with a sheepish grin before reminding himself that this was the life he chose when he made such a foolish wish.

Climbing onto his horse, he tipped his hat at her before riding off. And wondered, not for the first time, if there was any way to get his old life back.

Kitty watched the tall handsome man ride away before turning around to find Festus watching her.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," he said with a sneering grin. "And the way you be lookin at him makes me wonder if you ain't sweet on him."

"Sweet," Kitty said shaking her head before she shyly approached him. "Only one I'm sweet on is you!"

"That's more like it," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "Remember our deal, Red. I kill Bill and rob the fright office so's that you can get the money ta buy the Long Branch. You don't need to be lettin no stranger come between us."

"Don't worry, Festus," Kitty purred against his chest. "Ain't no one gonna take from me what I want, ever again!"

Festus smiled as he lifted one hand to brush his thumb across her lips. Her eyes looked into his and without lowering her gaze, she bit her lip seductively. Before Kitty could stop him, he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Matt rode into Dodge alone, bypassed the stables and headed straight for the freight office. He was a little apprehensive to find out who worked there. For years the officer of the fright office was Nathan Burke. Some what obnoxious with a big mouth, the man was usually harmless. But he also knew the freight business like no one else and it was going to be a job to distract him from it.

Sure enough to Matt's chagrin, Burke stood behind the counter and looked up when Matt walked in. "Can I help you, Mister?"

"I...uh...have a package coming on the stage and wanted to see if you could help me with it?" Matt said looking around uneasily.

Watching him from outside the office was two of Festus men, his son and his cousin Homer. The Marshal didn't want to do anything that would cause them to react and hurt innocent people so he did his best to keep things calm.

"Alright," Burke said looking at his manifest. "What's the name?"

"Dillon," Matt replied as Burke shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Dillon but I don't see anything for you. The stage will be here in a few minutes and I can check with the driver to see if he took on any last minute packages."

"Thank you," Matt replied as Burke moved around to the front of the counter when he heard the stage coming.

The Marshal knew Burke kept a gun behind the counter of the freight office at all times, so when Burke stepped out the door, Matt scrambled behind the counter and found the gun right where he expected it to be.

Slipping the firearm into the waistband of his pants behind his vest, he quickly headed for the door to confront Burke.

"Mister Dillon!"

Matt froze as Chester limped toward him. "When did you get back into town?"

The Marshal saw Festus son going for his gun as the stage pulled up. Pulling out the gun from behind his back, Matt yelled. "Get down!"

Burke was the first to obey when he seen two men on horses headed toward him, guns drawn. Chester's gangly frame on the other hand, made him slower to move.

Matt fired at Homer as Festus son fired at him. The Marshal easily dodged the bullet but Homer, felled from his horse yelled out for Festus son to help him.

"Help yourself!" The boy yelled back before he grabbed the gold shipment.

Two other members of Festus gang began shooting toward the freight office as Matt took cover behind the stage. When the shooting stopped and he emerged, Matt watched the boy ride away with the help of the two other members of the gang, leaving behind a mortally wounded Homer.

"You alright, Burke," Matt said helping the freight officer to his feet.

"Yeah," the man said looking past him down the boardwalk. "But, I don't think the Sheriff is!"

Matt whirled around, so caught up in the shoot out, he had momentarily forgotten about Chester.

"Chester," Matt said dropping to his knees next to the man as a crimson colored stain steadily grew along his chest.

"Is he alive?" Burke asked at Matt nodded.

"We have to get him up to Doc's office!" Matt said looking up.

"It's above the general store but the nearest Doc is over in Bucklin, he won't be here until Friday!"

Matt had forgotten about Doc. "Is Calvin Moore still in the jail?" Matt said applying pressure to the wound.

"I guess so," Burke said shrugging his shoulders. "Sheriff Goode usually kept him there about three days for not paying his bar tabs!"

"Alright," Matt said easily lifting Cheater. "You go get him and bring him to the Doctor's office!"

"Why?" Burke asked with a wiry grin. "A drunk old man ain't going to help him, he needs a real doctor!"

"You let me worry about that, just do as I say and bring him up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Matt climbed the stairs to the doctors office and kicked the door in to gain entry. After gently putting Chester on the exam table, he grabbed a clean towel and pressed it against the wound. He learned many things from Doc over the years and even had to dabble in medicine a time or two but something like this was way beyond his meager capabilities.

"Here he is," Burke said pushing a disheveled Doc into the room. "I don't know what you're going to do with him!"

Matt took Doc's arm, he smelled of alcohol, sweat and vomit but none of that mattered at the moment as he dragged the physician over to the table.

"He's been shot," Matt said lifting the towel from the wound.

"Well," Doc said nodding his head. "I can see that but what do you want me to do about it!"

"You're a doctor, aren't you?" Matt exclaimed angrily. "You can help him!"

"Son," Doc said looking up at Matt with red blood shot eyes. "I ain't been a doctor in years. I can't help him, you're just wasting your time!"

Doc turned around and started to shuffle toward the door as Matt shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Matt said in an exasperated voice. "The Galen Adams I know, would never turn his back on anyone that needed his help!"

Doc stopped and turned around slowly. "How'd you..." he said thoughtfully. "No one in this town has called me that in years!"

"I know you, Doc," Matt said with a wiry grin. "I know what kind of doctor you are and I know what a fine surgeon you are. Please, help Chester!"

Doc shook his head and for a moment, Matt wondered if he had failed to convince the doctor to help.

Taking off his coat, Doc rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I'm going to need some hot water and bring that table over here," he barked at Burke and Matt before pulling some instruments from a cabinet.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said appreciatively. "

"Don't thank me yet," Doc growled. "He's probably to far gone already but I'll do what I can."

"I know you will," Matt said watching the physician get to work.

A few hours later, Matt nodded approvingly when Doc emerged from the back room freshly bathed, shaved and with a clean set of clothes.

"I feel...almost human again," he said opening a cabinet and pulling out a half empty whiskey bottle. "Now, if only I could get rid of this!"

"You don't need it," Matt said taking the bottle from him. "But, I think you deserve it!"

"By golly, you're right," Doc said grabbing two clean glasses. "We both do!"

"No thanks, Doc," Matt said before taking Chesters gun belt and putting it on. "I've got to go after the Haggens for robbing the freight office and get Kitty back."

"Those mule headed stubborn fools are the ones that shot Chester?" Doc asked as Matt nodded. "And, I wouldn't worry bout Kitty. She ain't in no danger!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sitting in that saloon for so many years, you kinda pick up on a thing or two," Doc said while taking Chesters pulse. "Stronger than it was, what'll ya know, he might just make it."

"That's great, Doc. Please, tell me more about Kitty," Matt promoted.

"She and that outlaw's had a thing going for awhile," Doc said shaking his head. "It's a sorry thing to see. I guess, we're all a little smitten with her but then again, it's kinda hard not to be."

"Yeah," Matt said clinching his jaw. But, I'm beginning to wonder if I've been played for a fool."

Kitty yawned lecherously when the man next to her slid out of bed naked and quickly dressed. "Them boys should be back anytime with that gold shipment."

"Then we'll all but own Dodge," Kitty said sitting up. "It'll be nice to come and go as we please."

"Just so long as you remember who's girl ya are," Festus said leaning over to kiss her before caressing one voluptuous breast.

"Pa!"

"Get dressed," he said with a smile before he headed for the bedroom door. "Did ya get it, Matthew?"

"Sure did, Pa," Festus son said with a nod as he put the box on the table.

"What about the stranger?"

"We couldn't get him, Pa," the boy said disappointedly. "He found a gun and started shootin! Cousin Homer's dead!"

"That's alright, Son," Festus said with a nod. "If yer cousin wasn't that smart enough ta stay outa trouble and keep hisself from getting shot then that's what he deserves!"

"What we gonna do bout that stranger, Pa?"

"Well," Festus said opening the case with the gold inside. "Guess, I'm gonna have ta take care of him maself!"

As Matt rode back the way they'd come toward the Haggens camp, he ran though his head and tried to figure out exactly what Festus and Kitty were up to. But, the only thing he could figure out was that they were working together and if that was the case, then the outcome wasn't going to be kind to either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt stopped his horse at a bend in the road and tied it off. Preferring to walk the rest of the way in order to take the inhabitants of the camp by surprise.

"What are you planning, Matthew?" Michael asked when Matt stepped into a clearing.

"I'm planning on bringing Kitty and Festus in if they're working together to steal that gold!"

"But, you're not the law here," Michael said. "Why does it matter to you what they do? Remember, you have no bearing on their lives!"

"How could I forget," Matt said quietly. "But still, it's the law and they've broke it. They should be held accountable!"

"Funny how each man's life touches another?" Michael smiled as he met Matt's eyes. "You've seen now, Matthew that had a have a wonderful life. Wasn't it a mistake to wish it away?"

"It 'was' a mistake to make that wish," Matt replied with nod of his head. "I wish...I could go home!"

Matt whirled around when the sound of a twig breaking caught his attention. Turning back, he found Micheal gone.

"Hold it!" Matt said when Henry Haggen came into the clearing. "Where's Festus?"

"At the house," Henry replied before breaking out into a grin when Matt heard the hammer of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Don't move, Mister," Festus son ordered as Henry took Matt's gun. "Pa's been waiting fer you!"

Mat strained against the rope that bound him to the chair as Festus and Kitty came into the room.

"Who are ya?" Festus asked as Kitty wrapped an arm around the hill man's waist. "Why you here and what you got ta do with us?"

"I'm a...lawman," Matt said sternly. "You've broken the law! It's my job to bring you in!"

"Lawman huh," Festus said looking at Kitty. "I think he's lyin!"

"What if he's not, Festus," Kitty said worriedly. "What if there's others and they're coming here right now!"

"Why would he come alone?" Festus reasoned. "I say, we get rid of him right now!"

"Right here," Kitty said uneasily. "But...that's murder!"

"You got a better idea, do ya?" Festus said drawing his gun from its holster.

Kitty shut her eyes as the hill man drew back the hammer.

Matt watched as the man he considered a brother leveled his weapon at the Marshal's head. The thought that entered his mind, was that this nightmare would finally be over.

"Stop!" Kitty yelled! Using her shoulder, she rammed it into Festus knocking the hill man off his feet.

Matt tried desperately to free himself as she and Festus scramble for the weapon.

"I won't let you kill him!" Kitty screamed as they landed on the gun together.

"No!" Matt yelled out as the weapon between the two went off!

Matt watched horrified as Festus rolled to his knees away from Kitty who no longer moved.

"Pa!" Festus son yelled rushing into the room. "What happened?" He asked after looking over the scene.

"She tried ta stop me," Festus replied angrily pointing to Kitty's body. "Get her outa here!"

"She's dead!" The boy said after crouching down next to the woman. Picking up her arms, Matt shook his head sadly as Festus son dragged Kitty's lifeless body from the room.

"That's what she deserves!" Festus yelled before turning back towards Matt. "And now, you can join her, mister!" he said bringing the gun up.

Matt looked into the most cold, impassioned eyes he'd had ever seen and exploded in a rage. The ropes fell away as he headed straight for the hill man. "We'll see about that!" Matt yelled while sweeping the hill man's feet out from under him. They fell together onto the floorboards as Matt wrestled for control of the gun. He'd never really had a reason to tussle with the hill man and he quickly realized even though he was smaller than the Marshal, Festus made up for it in brute strength.

"I'm gonna kill you," Festus spat angrily.

"Not if I can help it!" Matt yelled in reply as they continued they continued to fight for the gun.

In the end, Festus got in a few good head swirling hits but it was Matt's solid right hook that felled the hill man and enabled him to claim the weapon.

"Well," Festus said looking at Matt. With a shrug of his shoulders in defeat, he said. "Ya got the gun, might as well get it over with, mister!"

"Not very likely," Matt said evenly before he quickly tied up the hill man. With a heavy heart, the Marshal heading out to look for the rest of Festus gang.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Michael asked from the door way as Matt brushed past him.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?" Matt said glancing out the window of the cabin. Festus son and Henry were busy digging a grave for Kitty. "I could use a little help here!"

"I can't help you, Matthew," Michael said with a wiry grin. "But then again, I don't think you'll need it."

"What's that mean?" Matt asked as Michael smiled.

"You didn't kill Festus when you had the chance, why?"

"It wouldn't have been right," Matt said flabbergasted that he'd ask such a thing. "I've always tried to do what's right!"

"And yet, when you're wrong you questioned your faith! Was that the right way?" Michael asked as Matt clinched his jaw. He wasn't infallible, everyone made mistakes.

"No, it wasn't," Matt admitted as Micheal nodded. "But, I'm only human."

*Merry Christmas to all*


	7. Chapter 7

Matt turned back around toward the windows when he heard a loud noise. Festus son and cousin Henry Haggen were done digging Kitty's grave and would soon be heading back up to the house after putting her in it. He wondered how he was going to take the two men. But when he sought out Michael's advice in the matter, Matt was perplexed to find he had disappeared once again.

"Looks like I'm on my own," he said with a disbelieving sigh.

Matt figured it would be a good idea to gag Festus first so that he couldn't scream and alert his cohorts. "Don't go away now," he said with a wiry grin aimed at the hill man's angry look before heading to the front door.

The Marshal figured, the best way to take the two men would be as they entered the house. That way it would be totally by surprise. Henry was the first to enter, but Matt waited until both me were inside before slamming the door. They both turned around to find Matt's gun level with their chests.  
P  
"First one moves gets it, understand!" Matt said reaching for Henry's gun.

But, Festus son was just as stubborn as his father. While Matt was preoccupied for just a split second, it gave the youngster the opportunity to draw his gun while throwing himself into Matt and Henry. Coming out on top from sheer brute strength, Matt found himself starring down the barrel of the boy's gun.

"This makes me in charge!" he said with a nod toward Henry as they  
Lscrambled to get to their feet. "Take his gun!"

Henry grabbed the weapon quickly before he handed it to the younger man. "What ya gonna do now, Matthew?"

Matt clinched his jaw as the boy smiled at his older cousin. "I think it's time we got rid of the problem," he said pulling the hammer of the gun back.

Matt awoke with a start and looked around the camp. The fire had died down to just some glowing embers which cast the only light. Looking up, he ll  
marveled at the night sky and all the stars.

"Didn't expect to find you awake," Michael said returning to the camp with some fire wood. "It'll be morning soon, you'll want some coffee before heading home."

"Guess, I had a bad dream," Matt said sheepishly trying to shake what happened from his mind as Michael smiled.

"He pulled the trigger," Michael stated nonchalantly. "In case you were wondering."

Matt closed his eyes thoughtfully as he remembered the hurt he felt when Kitty died. "Just tell me one thing if you can," he asked as Michael stood up. "Will things be normal when I return to Dodge?"

"Depends," Michael replied evenly. "On whether you're ready to forgive yourself."

"Forgiveness is easy," Matt said wearily. "Forgetting takes time!"

Ridding into Dodge in the dawns early light, Matt stopped at the stable and pulled his horse inside. He was some what relieved to find his stall empty and the stable itself neat and tidy as it should be. But it didn't completely put his mind at ease as he headed down the boardwalk. The Long Branch's doors were open, the lights were on and voices could be heard from within.

Tentatively stepping up to the doors, he peered inside to find Kitty and Festus wrapped in each other's arms in a tight embrace.

Kitty's eyes flew open when a floor board creaked near the door. Breaking the embrace, she whirled around and sucked in a deep breath as Matt hesitantly stepped inside the saloon.

"Oh, Matt!" She cried before rushing into his arms. "Where have you been! You've been gone for three days! We were all worried about you!"

"Three days?" Matt said as Festus stepped forward.

"That's right, Matthew! I tried trackin yer trail but I just lost it bout a couple miles away from the gorge. Where ya been?"

"Not sure," Matt replied quietly. "I guess, it was time to come home."

"You look tired, Matt," Kitty said looking into his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Matt said with a sigh. "I'm not hungry or tired."

"Alright," Kitty said skeptically. "Festus, go tell Doc that Matt's back."

"Sure thang, Miss Kitty," Festus said with a nod aimed at the Marshal. "You let me know if you need anything, Matthew."

"Thanks, Festus," Matt replied watching him go before turning back to Kitty. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you.

"You did," Kitty said slightly annoyed. "But, your back now. Come upstairs and get some sleep. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Sounds good," Matt said wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you!"

"And, I missed you to," Kitty replied. "Now, c'mon. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Well," Doc said later at breakfast with Matt at Delmonico's. "That's quite a dream you had."

"Yeah," Matt replied picking at his food. "Only thing is, I don't know if it was a dream!"

"Of course it was!" Doc said angrily. "If you ask me, you were to hard on yourself over that stage coach accident and the hurt manifested itself into your dream."

"I hope your right, Doc," Matt said with a sigh. "I just can't help but think about what all your lives turned out to be without me."

"Well, I find it highly unlikely that Kitty would go for anyone other than you!" Doc said with s swipe of his mustache. "Especially not with Festus!"

"What makes you so sure," Matt said quietly. "I saw them hugging last night!"

"So," Doc replied flabbergasted. "Kitty hugs everyone and as upset as she was, why Festus was probably just trying to comfort her is all!"

"It does make sense," Matt said pushing his plate away. "I have to write a report on what happened. I'll catch up to you later."

"Alright," Doc said shaking his head as he watched him go.

Matt's mind wandered as he walked down the boardwalk toward the jail. He still had so many unanswered question but he thought better of telling Kitty and Festus about his 'dream'.

"Was it a dream?" he mumbled to himself as a dismembered voice answered back.

"Perhaps," Michael said from the shadows of Matt's office.

Coming into the light, Matt finally got a good look at the man. With almost angelic features, he was assuredly no one the Marshal had ever laid eyes on before.

"It was just a dream!" Matt said sternly before taking a seat at his desk.

"If that's what you wish to believe," Michael replied. "Then that is what it will be!"

"What else could it be?" Matt asked as Michael moved toward the door.

"Come now, Matthew," he said with a mischievous grin. "Why question something you already know the answer to."

*End! Thank you all for reading, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year*


End file.
